The New Protectors
by Dark Elf2
Summary: Several years ago, a great evil was vanquished, but now he is back again, and this time, he came prepared.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the human characters that you have never heard of.

This story is rated R for violence, language, plus some other stuff that might come along. 

The New Protectors

Prologue: Just a normal day… Right

New York City, USA

Zack was walking back from school, and decided to take a break by going up the empire states building.  He went up there whenever he had to clear his head, and today was one of those days.

Zack stared in awe around the city; he never got tired of looking at the city from here.  But today something felt off.  There was something strange happening and he couldn't tell what.  Then he heard people shouting and pointing into the sky.  He looked into the sky and saw what appeared to be a hole in the sky, and through it he saw something that he remembered from years ago when he was a kid.  It looked like another world.  A world he saw in the sky once before.   Only this time the whole was smaller, and it was moving.  In fact it was heading straight towards the empire state building.  All around him, people started running, but Zack didn't move.  He just stared as the hole came closer and closer…

Tokyo, Japan

Ryoka was aimlessly wandering the city, looking for some trouble to get into.  She was certainly dressed for trouble in her black pants, and torn shirt.  And if she got into real trouble, she had her knife, tucked in her pants under her vest.  As she walked she tucked a strand of her died pink hair behind her ear.

She was heading in the direction of one of the local raves.  It was her favorite hangout, plus it gave her access to things she might otherwise not be able to get.  Her plan for the evening was to find someone to spend the night with.  She didn't care who, she just knew what she wanted.

She was about a block from the rave house when a sudden flash down an alley way caught her attention, as she turned to check what it was, her hand dropped to the back of her pants, and rapped firmly around the handle of the knife tucked there.  But her grip loosened when she saw what was there.  It looked like someone had taken a blade and cut a hole in the air.  And through that hole was another place; a place she had seen before.  As she stood there in amazement, the hole seemed to get bigger.  She soon realized that it wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer…

Somewhere in Australia

Torrie road his dirt bike through the desert, a cloud of dust in his wake.  He loved to come out here and be on his own, he felt free.  He revved his bike to greater speed, his shirt flapping in the wind as he sped through the emptiness.

What Torrie had yet to notice, was the strange ball of light that was following him.  If he had seen it, he wouldn't have stopped to take a drink.  He would have kept driving.  But he stopped, and the light found him…

A Dojo in Hong Kong

Kenda was stretching after a long workout.  She had spent all morning practicing her katas.  She was trying to get the newest one her father had shown her down pat, so that they could move on to the next level.  After her stretching was finished, she went and found the broom, and began to sweep up the room for the first class of the day.  She heard a noise from the door and looked up to see which of the students had arrived first.

Kenda dropped the broom in surprise as the strange light moved toward her…

A mountain in Montana, USA

Tyler sat atop the plateau staring out across the barren land.  He had spent the last two hours scaling this mountain.  He would spend the night up here, and then, in the morning he would climb back down and head home.  For the moment though, he was just enjoying the sunset.

That was when he heard the strange noise.  It sounding like something was tearing.  He turned in the direction of the noise, and watched in silent curiosity, as a tear appeared in the air directly behind him…


	2. Chapter 1

The New Protectors

Chapter 1: Here We Are!

File Island, The Digital World

The journey from one world to the other was almost instantaneous.  All five teens found themselves standing on a cliff on the side of a mountain.  All five staggered for a moment, disoriented, but that didn't last long.  All five turned to each other, and a trilingual argument began, each of them asking basically the same questions…

"Who are you?"

"Where are we?"

"What the fuck just happened?"

They all turned as another voice came from behind them, "I believe that we can answer most of your questions."

Standing behind them, were two people, a tall guy with light hair and a pony tail wearing some kind of robe, and a guy who looked around twenty wearing jeans, a blue and white t-shirt and a hat that made him look like Gilligan.  And seated on "Gilligan's" should was what appeared to be a large orange hamster with wings.  The one with the pony tail had been the one to speak.

"My name is Gennai.  I am the one who brought you here.  Before you ask why, I am going to make this easier on all of us."  Gennai extended held up a strange sphere that pulsed with blue light.  From the sphere, five beams of light shot out and struck the teens on their wrists.  When the beams faded, small devices were now attached to their wrists.

"These will make it possible for everyone to understand each other.  Now, I imagine you haves some questions."

Ryoka, who by the way, still has her knife in her hand, was the first to speak, "Yeah, I got one for yah.  What the fuck did you drag us here for?  I was on my way to a party I might actually have enjoyed."

"First off, put the knife away."  Gennai glared at Ryoka until she finally tucked the knife back under her vest.  "Alright, now the reason you are here, is because this world as well as yours is in danger.  A creature called Myotismon is trying to take over our world again.  And if he succeeds, his next stop will be the real world."

"What do you mean the real world?" Asked Zack.

"Well the world you are in now is not your world, it is the Digital world."

Ryoka, suddenly got a strange look in her eyes

"You said this thing is called Myotismon."

"Yes."

"Is he about seven feet tall, wears a blue suit, long cape, and a mask, and looks like something out of an Anne Rice novel."

"Gilligan" who up until now had remained silent, "Yeah, that's him, how did you know that."

"Well, it was during that whole mess with the monsters in the middle of the city.  Me and a lot of other kids were rounded up and brought before Myotismon, he had this little cat with him, and he seemed to be looking for a little girl.  I was eight at the time.  Was he also the one who attacked all those young women and put them in the hospital?"

Gennai nodded.

"One of those girls was my older sister," her eyes took on a much darker look, "She died from blood loss before the ambulance got to her."

"I'm sorry." Said "Gilligan." "I was there too, me and several of my friends, were able to kill that monster.  But now it seems that he found a way to be reborn.  My name is Takeru, but you can call me TK.  The reason we need your help is because Myotismon got smarter since the last times we fought him.  This guy on my shoulder is Patamon.  He and my friend's digimon could digivolve into larger more powerful forms to battle him.  But he has found a way to block that.  The only place we can still do it is here on file island.  Let me show you what I mean."

The five teens watched as patamon flew to the ground, and TK held out a small yellow and white device.  The device began to glow and a light came from patamon.

"Patamon Digivolve too…

A bright burst of light and in patamon's place stood a tall being that could only be described as an angel.

…Angemon!"

All five teens stared at the tall angel.

Gennai looked at the teens.

"It might look cool now, but the moment he tries to leave file island, he would turn back to patamon.  The reason we need you is because, we have found another way to fight.  But it would only work with people who didn't already have digimon.  Will you help us?"

The five teens turned and stared at each other.  None of them said anything, but all had the same look on their face.  Tyler who had been staying silent the entire conversation summed it up well.

"Like we have a choice."

"Okay, quick question." Said Zack.

"Shoot." Replied TK.

"Why us?  Why us out of all the people on Earth?"

Gennai held up the blue sphere. "We didn't choose you.  This did.  The power it contains chose you, and gave you those devices.  It was given to me by the guardian Azulongmon."

"Guardian?  If he is the guardian, why doesn't he fight this creep?"

"The guardians are powerless to harm Myotismon.  The same field which prevents the digivolutions also holds the guardians at bay.  Now then.  As yet I have not learned your names."

"I'm Zack."

"Tyler's the name."

"Ryoka."

"Kenda."

"Name's Torrie."

Gennai looked carefully at each one as they spoke. "Well then, now that we have that straight.  I have some things for you to here.  As I said, normal digivolving, as patamon just showed, does not function.  We found a way to bypass this.  First off, push the red button on the side of the digivices."

The five stared at him, and they quickly realized he meant the watch-like things that he had given them.  The all stared at the red switch on the side, and in near unison, they depressed it.  In a flash, the digivices had vanished, and a metal coating started to slide up and down the teens arms.  The coating went to the tips of their fingers, to the base of the neck and all the way down to their feet.  The coating hardened and took on some color.  It conformed to their bodies, and then expanding to for thin armored bodysuits.  All the suits were primarily grey in color, but the chest and back pieces, the forearm plates, and the boots, were colored.

Each teen's armor was a different color.  Zack's was a light blue color.  Tyler's was a silvery color.  Kenda's was a pale yellow.  Torrie's was a sandy yellow.  And Ryoka's was the same pink as her hair.

Square in the center of the chest plate, each suit bore a strange symbol.

The teens stood staring at the armor that now coated their bodies.  Admiring how it moved with the motion of their bodies, and staring at the symbols that adorned their chests.

Gennai cleared his throat to get their attention back.

"This armor will protect you from some of the dangers in the digital world.  To return to your normal state simply will the armor to leave you.  The bypass I told you about sends enough power to a digimon to digivolve through the field, but they can only maintain the change for a few moments.  In those few moments they can make a second transformation." From within his robe, Gennai brought out a small mechanical device.  He set it on the ground, and pressed a button on the side.  A holographic image appeared of a person wearing an armor suit like the teens. "The second transformation alters their form and bonds it to their partners armors suit, making the wearer even more powerful."  As he spoke the image changed to show the figure wearing an armored suit that looked animalistic.

"Another important thing for you to know is that those symbols on your chests are not just for show.  They are very important for they are the marks of your greater power.  You see, to normally digivolve from the rookie stage like patamon, to the champion form like Angemon, it merely takes a force of will.  But to go beyond that, it requires the power of your spirit.  For each person these feelings are different, just as the symbol each of you bares is different.  In some cases it is an emotion that one must learn, in other cases it can be old scars on the mind that must be let go, but no matter what they are, without that power, you can not become stronger."

TK came forward again.  "Each of you must grow and become stronger people in order to tap that power.  Now then, Tyler, yours is the crest of Honesty.  Kenda, you bare the crest of Faith.  Torrie, you wear the crest of Honor.  Ryoka, yours is the crest of Trust.  And lastly Zack, the crest you bare is the crest of Fate.  What these crests truly mean, is for you to learn on your own, Gennai and I can not help you in that."

Most of the teens were silent as they took in what they were just told.  Most, except for Tyler, who was still as curious as ever.

"You said that we needed to join with a digimon and they would form our armor?"

Gennai turned to the dark haired boy. "Yes, that's right."

"Well where are these digimon who can be our partners?"

At this question all the others turned to Gennai to here his answer.

"They were taken."


	3. Chapter 2

The New Protectors

Chapter 2: The Search Begins

"What?" screamed the five.

"It is something of a long story.  You see, just after Myotismon returned, I was contacted by Centaurumon.  He resides in a temple that lies inside the mountain you stand on.  It was he who found the prophecies that told us about the trials that the digidestined would face.  He told me that another had been discovered.  He said that it could hold the key to defeating Myotismon.  The moment I saw the prophecy I knew that we had to gather certain digimon for the task at hand.  The prophecy said this:

**When the times of darkness come once again**

**And the former champions are left powerless**

**A new force must be called.**

**They will have the power necessary to vanquish the darkness**

**The Rage of the Beast**

**The Fury of Flame**

**The Swiftness of the Fox**

**The Strength of Steel**

**And The Power of the Heavens.**

**But these powers must be understood**

**Only then can an even greater power be found**

**And only then will the Darkness fade again.**

Before I had learned of this prophecy I had been searching for a way around the field of energy that Myotismon has activated.  This prophecy confirmed what I believed, that others were needed.  And with this information I began locating the digimon that would be necessary.  I had gathered four of them together, and was about to meet up with the fifth.  But then He struck.  Myotismon sent attack forces that overwhelmed and captured the four digimon.  And when I learned of this, the fifth went into hiding.  I have yet to find her again."

Zack stared at him incredulously, "So we have to find our partners in order to fight, but to find them we have to fight.  How did we get stuck in this catch 22?"

"Actually, you do not need your digimon to fight.  The armor that you have is makes you stronger and faster than you were.  And all of you are fighters, in spirit if not in training.  That is why we chose you."

TK looked to Zack first.  "You were taught how to fight by your father weren't you?"

"Yeah, he is on the New York Swat Team.  He said I should know how to defend myself."

"And you Kenda, have been training your entire life.  Ryoka, you are a gutter fighter, you learned to fight on the streets, and you are very skilled with that blade."

As he spoke, Ryoka reached back, and surprisingly still felt the handle of her knife at the small of her back.

"Torrie, you are considered a world class martial artist from what we understand.  You are very skilled for you age."

The well built blonde said nothing but continued to stare.

"And you Tyler, you have learned a style of fighting as well.  Haven't you?"

"Well yeah, I work out with Uncle Jesse anytime we go to visit and he has taught me a few things."

"See, all of you have knowledge of how to fight.  And the armor will give you added strength.  Now we know the where two of the digimon are being held.  They are not too heavily guarded.  Mainly it is small gazimon.  Those are basically evil overgrown rabbits.  They can fight, but you should be able to deal with them and free the two digimon.  But time is of the essence.  They will probably be moved soon."

Zack looked at the four others and they all nodded.  "Let's get a move on then."

Gennai led them to a room inside the temple.  He told them that it was a portal room, from which they could reach almost anywhere in the digital world.  He then rotated some of the stone tiles that lined the walls, and suddenly a bright light appeared at the center of the room.  Gennai motioned toward the hole, and without a word the five armored teenagers stepped through the portal.

The five teens could see the town from where they arrived.  They found a grove of bushes and sat down to wait.

Torrie glanced through the bushes at the town.  Then he turned to the others, "So, now that those two weirdoes aren't here, does anyone have any idea why we are listening to them?"

Zack stared at the Australian boy, "Well, I thought that the story sounded rather convincing, and they did give some seriously good proof," he touched the button on the watch like digivices, and his battle suit covered him, "I would call this some serious proof.  Wouldn't you?"

Ryoka stared at the watch; she then stood, hit the switch to activate her armor, and moved towards the town.  "I don't care if nearly everything they told us was a lie.  As long as I can find the bastard that killed my sister and get revenge for her death.  I can do that myself, the rest of you can go to hell for all I care, but I will get that demon."  And with that, she drew her knife, stepped through the brush, and ran for the town.

Zack shook his head, and ran after her.  The others quickly activated their armor and followed, although Kenda looked a little worried.

Ryoka arrived at the village alone and at first it seemed deserted, then she saw them, and saw that the description of them as being evil little rabbits fit rather well.  The first one to see her began to raise the alarm.

"INTRUDERS.  HE..."

His cries were cut off as he was struck down by a swift kick from Ryoka.  She then grabbed him by the ears and hauled him up into the air.

"Where are the two digimon being held captive?"

"Why should I tell you?" the little monster replied.

"WRONG ANSWER!"  And with that she brought her knife around stuck it straight through his head.  He screamed before exploding into a cloud of data.

It was at this point that the others finally caught up with her.  And all stared horror struck when she killed the gazimon.  They stared in silence for a moment.  Zack was clenching his fists so tightly that if he wasn't wearing his battle suit, his knuckles would have been pure white.

Slowly words came from his lips, "Why?  Why did you just do that?"

She stared at him with an air of nonchalance, "He wouldn't answer my question, so he was of no use." With this she turned off in the direction of the largest building in the town, and began stalking down the alley.

Zack started to say something more, but he kept silent, and chased after her.  The other three gazed at each other, and then spread out to search the town.

It seemed like no one had heard the one gazimon's shout, so they were able to search unnoticed for a time.

Ryoka was hiding in an alley as several small yellow and red digimon hopped by.  She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Zack creeping towards her.

"Why the hell are you following me?"

"You shouldn't have killed him." Was his simple reply.

"Fuck, are you going to obsess about that?  If I knocked him out he could have woken up and told them we were here, and he wasn't going to help me, so killing was the simplest thing to do.  Now why the fuck are you following me, I don't need help."

"Simple answer, I want to keep an eye on you, cause after what I just saw, I am not sure how far I trust you."

"Oh great, well just stay the fuck out of my way."

She then turned back to the street, and swiftly ran across the street and ducked into the alley behind the large building.  Zack sighed and continued to follow her.  She came up to a small locked door that was not guarded.  Zack watched as she reverted to her normal clothes and reached into the inside her jacket.  She then drew out a small pouch and withdrew two small pieces of wire.  She then proceeded to pick the lock on the door, when she heard it click, she returned the lock picks to her jacket, and reactivated her armor.  She then crept through the now open door, and Zack continued to follow her.

They inside seemed to be some kind of warehouse.  Crates were stacked in odd piles all over, and with the poor lighting, this made it easy to creep through it.  The two teens wandered through the vast building until they found an area that had been cleared of most boxes.  And tightly strapped to two of the crates, were two digimon.

One of them looked like a giant candle with a face, sitting in a candle holder.  The other, looked like a lion cub wearing pants.

They were being guarded by four of the gazimon, and one other digimon.  He was about four feet tall, and his head and body seemed to be connected so closely that they seemed to be one and the same.  Over his shoulder, shoulder being the place behind his arm since he didn't really have a shoulder, was strapped a sword.  And in one hand he carried what appeared to be an overgrown shuriken.

"I just received word that the location where the other two were being kept has been attacked; we don't know anything beyond that.  We should prepare to move the prisoners."

"Yes lord ninjamon." Replied one of the gazimon.

After hearing this, Zack and Ryoka ducked back behind a crate.

"Did you here that?  Something attacked the place where they were keeping the other digimon.  I wonder who it could have been." Zack said rather worriedly.

"Well it wasn't Gennai and Gilligan, so I don't know.  But we need to act fast, otherwise they are gonna have lots of guards here to move them.  If we are gonna free those two, we need to do it now."

"I know, lets try this.  You circle around and prepare to get those two down.  I am gonna show myself, and see if I can get some of those guards to chase me around this maze.  Once I do that, free those two, then get the hell out ah dodge.  Got it?"

Ryoka offered no reply, she just nodded and began moving.  Once she was out of sight, Zack got into position to make his move.

Zack watched the gazimon for a few moments as he saw them preparing a strange set of manacles that he figured were for the two digimon.  He took a deep breath, then leaped over the crate he was hiding behind, right into the center of the room.

"Hey Shit for brains.  Let them go now, or I am gonna kick your ass."

One of the gazimon who looked slightly bigger than the other three, glared at him, and bellowed. "Get Him."

The three gazimon immediately charged after the armored teen, as he turned and bolted deep into the massive warehouse.  Once he and the three gazimon were making a lot of racket farther back in the warehouse, Ryoka dropped from her hiding place, right onto the remaining gazimon.  He fell in a heap as her mass came down on top of him.  Ryoka had braced herself for the impact and was still standing as she landed, she gave a swift kick to the temple of the gazimon, then turned to the two captured digimon.  She saw the locks that held the chains in place.  And dropped out of her armor to get at her lock picks again.  She reached into her jacket again for the familiar bag.  She had it in her hand, and turned to the giant candle and began to work on the lock.  After a few short moves there was a click and the lock dropped off.  The chained slackened the moment the lock was removed, and the candle, hit the floor with a thud.

The candle slowly moved and turned to look at his rescuer, he seem surprised to see a human in black leather with  bright pink hair.  He was silent as she walked over to the second lock the one holding the small lion.  She opened this one just as quickly as the first and the lion cub sank to the ground.  Just as with the candle, the moment the chains were removed the lion began to wake up.  The candle watched as the girl replaced the lock picks back in her jacket, and then he watched as she hit a button on her watch and her clothing changed to armor, with a symbol he had been shown before.

"You are one of the new chosen warriors."

Ryoka turned to the candle. "Yes, I am.  Who is your partner supposed to be; maybe we can get you together now."

"I am the digimon of honor."

"Okay, so you get the aussie.  He is around somewhere." She turned to the lion. "What about you?"

"I am the digimon of Fate."

"Oh, your partner is in here somewhere with a couple of gazimon on his tail…"

She was interrupted by a loud voice, "Actually, he is right here.  I think Myotismon will be very pleased with me now that I have captured, not only two of the digimon, but two of the warriors."  Ninjamon stood at the on top of a crate, and in one hand he was holding Zack, who had a discoloration slowly forming on his cheek, by the back of the neck.  "Now surrender; or this one is dead."


End file.
